T'Pol
Caption: Subcommander T'Pol in 2151 Gender: Female Species: Vulcan Born: 2088 Rank: Until 2153: Subcommander; in 2153: Commander Mother: T'Les 2nd foremother: T'Mir Marital status: Marriage to Koss ended 2154 Actor: Jolene Blalock Caption: T'Pol in 2154 T'Pol was a female Vulcan serving aboard the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]]. Sometime prior to her post as deputy science officer on the Seleya for over a year under Captain Voris, T'Pol was part of the Tomed mission. Afterwards she was posted to the Vulcan Embassy on Earth as an aide to Ambassador Soval. (ENT: "Impulse", "Kir'Shara") T'Pol was assigned to Enterprise in April 2151 as a "chaperone" to monitor the ship's mission to Qo'noS in exchange for the Vulcan provision of star charts and the Klingon linguistic database. She continued to serve on the ship afterwards as executive and chief science officer. (ENT: "Broken Bow") After the destruction of the Vulcan monestary on P'Jem by the Andorians, the Vulcan High Command decided to blame T'Pol. They ordered that she been reassigned away from the Enterprise. Her actions in what would have been her final mission on Coridan, saving Captain Sopek from being killed by Coridan rebels, convinced Sopek to put in a good word for her and she was allowed to remain on Enterprise. (ENT : "Shadows of P'Jem") During this assignment, T'Pol was the first Vulcan to serve for more than 10 days on an human vessel. (ENT: "Carbon Creek") Some time after she encountered the v'tosh ka'tur (Vulcans without logic) and was forced in a "mind meld" by Tolaris, T'Pol discovered that she had contracted Pa'nar Syndrome, a Vulcan disease which at the time was considered incurable. Additional medical research provided by a Vulcan doctor (Yuris) helped Dr. Phlox develop a course of treatment for the disease. (ENT: "Fusion", "Stigma") When Enterprise was assigned to enter the Delphic Expanse to find the Xindi, the species believed responsible for the March 2153 attack on Earth, T'Pol was reassigned by the Vulcan High Command to the Ministry of Information. It was expected that after she had worked there long enough to lose her traces of human influence, she would be assigned to Ambassador Soval on Earth once more. However, T'Pol refused to return to Vulcan and resigned her commission to stay with her crewmates on their mission into the Expanse. (ENT: "The Expanse") After the Xindi attack, Commander Charles Tucker began to experience sleeping problems; Doctor Phlox recommended T'Pol assist Tucker by applying Vulcan neuropressure techniques to him. T'Pol did so in exchange for the same from Tucker, as the Expanse was disrupting her REM patterns. (ENT: "The Xindi") While in the Expanse, T'Pol suffered synaptic pathway damage in a trellium asteroid field. Though Doctor Phlox reversed the damage, she continued to hunger for the release from the constraints of logic the trellium had allowed. She developed a method of injecting it into her body and became addicted to it, taking it for three months. In February 2154 she told Phlox, and with his help, she successfully withdrew from the substance, but her ability to control her emotions was permanently damaged. (ENT: "Damage", "The Forgotten") This addiction, however, had the side effect of changing her relationship with Tucker. The pair became much closer as friends, but her behaviour also became unusual for a Vulcan. Apparently jealous over the time Tucker was spending with Corporal Amanda Cole, she slept with Tucker under the pretense of scientific interest in human mating rituals. Encouraged by her future self to allow Trip to be an outlet for her emotions, their relationship, while not becoming physical again, grew stronger. Tucker opened up to her after his feelings of grief over the loss of his sister finally caught up with him. (ENT: "Harbinger", "E²", "The Forgotten") T'Pol was a long-time cynic on the topic of time travel, refusing to believe in Captain Jonathan Archer's fanciful tales of visits to the future and past with the help of Crewman Daniels; she often repeated the mantra, "The Vulcan Science Directorate has concluded that time travel is impossible." However, when Daniels transported her and Archer to Detroit in the year 2004, she was forced to reassess her position. (ENT: "Carpenter Street") By 2154 T'Pol had considered formalising her service in Starfleet. Captain Archer promised her he would support her application with Admiral Forrest if that was what she wanted. (ENT : "Countdown", "Home") In 2154, T'Pol returned to her family home on Vulcan on shore leave, bringing Trip with her as a guest. Once there, she discovered that her mother T'Les had retired from her position at the Vulcan Science Academy. She also encountered Koss, her betrothed, who insisted on going through with the wedding. T'Pol learned from Koss that T'Les was not telling the truth about the loss of her position, something Koss offerred to help put right if T'Pol went ahead with the marriage. In fact, the Vulcan High Command, still blaming T'Pol for the loss of the outpost on P'Jem, elected to attack T'Pol through her mother - falsely accusing her of stealing classified information and forcing her resignation. T'Pol married Koss, despite realising Trip's feelings for her, as she viewed the marriage as something she "had to do". (ENT : "Home") Soon after her return to Earth after spending two weeks on Vulcan (alone, and meditating, according to what she said) after her marriage to Koss, T'Pol formalized her service with Starfleet and was given the rank of Commander. (ENT : "Borderland") Later in the same year, Enterprise went to Vulcan to investigate the bombing of Earth's embassy. The Vulcan High Command planted evidence incriminating T'Pau, a leader of the Syrrannite faction. T'Pol learned from her husband Koss that her mother had joined the Syrranites, and was with them in their headquarters at the T'Karath Sanctuary in Vulcan's Forge. T'Pol and Captain Archer crossed the Forge to find the Syrrannites, but discovered that they were a peaceful group who wished for Vulcan to return to the true teachings of Surak (ENT: "The Forge"). The Vulcan High Command bombed the sanctuary, killing many Syrranites, including T'Les. T'Pol held her mother in her arms as she died, and was strongly affected by her death (ENT: "Awakening"). T'Pol then traveled with Archer and the Syrrannite leader T'Pau to the Vulcan capital, to deliver the Kir'Shara to the High Command. During the journey, she revealed her Pa'nar Syndrome to T'Pau, who explained that it was caused by an improper mind meld, and could be cured by an experienced melder. T'Pau melded with T'Pol, and cured her of the disease. After Archer revealed the Kir'Shara to the High Command (an act which led to the dissolution of that body), T'Pol returned to Enterprise, where she met with Koss, who released her from her marriage. Koss explained that since she had married him to help T'Les, who was now dead, there was no reason to continue (ENT: "Kir'Shara). : In an alternate timeline where Captain Archer was infected with interspatial parasites, T'Pol received a Starfleet field commission in 2153, promoting her to captain. However, she was unable to find the Xindi superweapon early enough to stop it from destroying Earth. She continued to captain ''Enterprise until 2156, when it reached Ceti Alpha V with the last 6,000 survivors of the human race. She retired then, caring for the amnesiac Archer until she died in 2165 in a Xindi attack just before the timeline was altered. (ENT: "Twilight")'' :In a different timeline where ''Enterprise was trapped in 2037, T'Pol eventually married Commander Tucker in a traditional Vulcan ceremony; they honeymooned in Cargo Bay 3. With Doctor Phlox's help they had a son, Lorian. By 2153, T'Pol was the only original crewmember of Enterprise left. When the ship rendezvoused with the original Enterprise in February 2154, T'Pol informed Captain Archer that Lorian's plan to increase the efficiency of the plasma injectors could destroy the ship. (ENT: "E²")'' Background Information The character of T'Pol was originally intended to be a younger version of the Vulcan matriarch T'Pau, but was changed in series pre-production. It was considered at one time to make T'Pau a sibling, but T'Pol stated in "The Xindi" that she has no siblings, thus eliminating that possibility. Eventually T'Pau appeared as an unrelated character in the episodes "Awakening" and "Kir'Shara."